This invention relates to a process for the production of a molded article such as a circuit board, connector, etc. which are partially plated with metal.
The applicant of this invention proposed a process for the production of a plastic molded article partially plated with metal. The process for the production of a circuit board is described as one of such production processes. Firstly, the circuit board as a primary molded article is formed with a mold, and the surfaces of the circuit board are roughened, then a catalyst is added for conducting pre-treatment of the circuit board, and the pre-treated circuit board is set into the mold and covered with plastics leaving the circuit portions only, thus forming the circuit board as a secondary molded article of which circuit portions only are exposed. Then, after having been removed from the mold, the circuit board is plated with metal as a final step to become the product in which the circuit portion only is plated with metal.
Any kind of plastics can be used in the production process mentioned above. However, when the material mixed with such filler as glass fibre is used, the cost for production will be expensive. Likewise, when such resin that needs to be injected with high pressure is used, the circuit portions need to be high in height and wide in width. Thus the circuit board as a whole becomes thicker, presenting limitation for making the board thinner and smaller.